


Saturday Mornings

by sunny_snake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A very tiny ammount of angst, Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Im still wheezing at the fact that i wrote most of this at a church convention, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its breif, Jake only uses fancy shampoo bc hes a brat, Kissing, Leave the boy alone jake, M/M, Morning, Morning Sex, Oh yeah they're collge aged now, Rich is fed up but used to it, SO MUCH TEASING, Shampoo - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Texting, Thought i already tagged that??, and they live together, im a fucking sinner, jesus take the wheel, knee jobs?, richjake, uh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_snake/pseuds/sunny_snake
Summary: Rich was not happy to be woken up early on his day off just to bring shampoo to his stupid boyfriend in the shower.But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad deal after all.





	Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy im back with more richjake porn and its probably not the last of it
> 
> Tw: its p briefly touched upon but rich has old self harm scars

Rich Goranski was a boy who appreciated his sleep. Well, man, he supposed, was the proper term now. He was a 19 year old college sophomore, which technically made him an adult, even if he didn't feel always much like one.  
  
Anyways, Rich was a man who appreciated his beauty sleep (yes, he really did call it that), so he wasn't all too thrilled to be woken up at 6:45 on his day off by his phone trying to vibrate itself off the bed.  
  
He groaned and patted around until he found it and unlocked the screen, squinting when his unadjusted eyes were nearly blinded by the light.  
  
_7 unread messages._  
  
Jesus fucking Christ.  
  
_6:43 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** Hey baby I know you were looking forward to sleeping in today but can you please run and get my shampoo from the kitchen_  
  
_6:43 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** Please I forgot it and I'm already in the shower_  
  
_6:43 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** Ily_  
  
_6:45 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** Richhhhhhhhh_  
  
_6:45 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** Richie_  
  
_6:45 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** I'm completely out of shampoo I need it_  
  
_6:45 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger ♡ :** Wake up_  
  
Rich shook his head as he read over the texts. The most frustrating thing about it all was that he fucking _knew_ there was shampoo in that shower, but it was Rich's ordinary shampoo, and god forbid Jake use anything other than his ridiculous salon brand stuff.

The phone buzzed again, and Rich watched two new messages appear on the screen.

 _6:46 AM_  
**J _ake Dickinger♡ :_** _Babe_  
  
_6:46 AM_  
_**Jake Dickinger♡ :** Ray of sunshine whom I love with all my heart_  
  
Rich rolled his eyes and typed out a quick reply before laying back down. He stared at the ceiling, mentally preparing himself tp get up. As much as he didn't want to, he knew Jake wouldn't leave him alone until he got what he wanted.  
  
_6:46 AM_  
_**Me:** shut your fuck im coming._  
  
After a few minutes and a few more obnoxious texts from Jake telling him to hurry up, Rich finally dragged himself out of bed.  
  
He staggered into their apartment's small kitchen, scanning until he spotted the shopping bag on the counter.  
  
As Rich pulled out the overpriced shampoo, he tried not to think about how many of their potentially decent meals were being replaced with ramen noodles for this.  
  
Bottle in hand, Rich made his way to the bathroom, cringing as he heard Carly Rae Jepson's vocals playing from Jake's speaker. He would never understand his obsession with her.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Rich called over the music as he swung open the door.  
  
"Love you too, babe." Jake opened the shower door as Rich walked in.  
  
Now, this was far from Rich's first time seeing Jake naked. Hell, they'd been dating since the senior year, and it was no secret the two had a healthy and active sex life together. But still, seeing Jake with his hair slicked down on his face like that, water running down his toned chest and abs and... yeah. It wasn't a view Rich could complain about.  
  
"Can I have my shampoo?" Jake cast Rich a knowing smirk, to which Rich groaned internally. Of course Jake had to notice him not-so-subtly eye fucking him.  
  
Not that he needed to be subtle about checking out his boyfriend, but he also didn't need to give Jake the satisfaction of knowing just how distracting he could be Rich.  
  
Rich rolled his eyes and handed Jake the bottle, who set it on the shelf behind him.  
  
"Thanks doll." Jake pulled Rich into a kiss, which Rich would normally like, but not when Jake was soaking wet and Rich was dry.  
  
"Jake, I'm gonna kill you!" Rich sqealed and tackled Jake, disregarding the fact that jumping into a running shower in his underwear definitely wouldn't help his situation.  
  
The sudden impact caused them both to fall. Jake landed with his back against the wall, his long legs spread in opposite directions. Rich had fallen on top of him with his arms on either side of Jake, and his leg was nestled right between his thighs.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Perfect.  
  
Rich smirked, lightly grinding his knee into Jake's crotch.  
  
"Rich," Jake warned, but Rich didn't miss the slight hitch in his breathing. "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Oh, come on, we both know you'd be in here at least another twenty minutes anyway." Rich pressed forward again. He could already feel Jake getting hard. Looks like somebody's easily excitable in the morning.  
  
"Fuck, you're hot." Jake repositioned slightly as Rich continued kneeing him. "You know I can't say no to you, right?"  
  
Oh, Rich knew alright.  
  
He stopped for a moment to strip off his now soaked boxers and toss them out onto the bathroom floor. That was much better.  
  
Then he closed the door and turned his attention back to Jake, picking up speed and rythm with his knee. Rich was pleased to see him tip his head back and groan softly. He knew he had that kind of effect on Jake, but it usually wasn't so easy to get him going.  
  
Rich wrapped his other leg around Jake's back for leverage and moved his hand down to grab Jake's dick while his knee continued working from underneath. Jake moaned and tangled his fingers into Rich's wet hair, leaning forward to rest his forehead in the crook of his neck. "Fuck, babe, that's good." He began planting sloppy kisses all over Rich's neck and collarbone. "Really good."  
  
Rich began pumping his hand up and down Jake's cock. He thought he was starting to feel precum leak out, but it was hard to tell with all the water pouring over both of them. He squeezed the tip once, causing Jake to moan loudly and bite down on a spot on Rich's neck. The hot water made the mark flare up right away, the hickey bright red against his freckled skin.  
  
Jake was moaning and tugging Rich's hair with every movement at this point; he was clearly getting close.  
  
Rich's knee had slowed down and he now used both hands to pump harder and faster. He kept his eyes trained on Jake's flushed face as he did so. Seeing him completely worked up like that, and knowing it was all for _him_ , it made Rich feel so good.  
  
With one final pump of Rich's hands, Jake finally came. Hot, white liquid streamed all over both of them, mixing with the water as it ran down the drain.  
  
Jake collapsed against the shower wall, panting and looking back at Rich with glazed eyes. "Holy shit," were the only words he could muster.  
  
After managing to regain himself a bit he nudged Rich to stand up. Jake gazed up at his boyfriend as if in a trance. Rich thought he was ugly with his stocky build and faded burns and scars and everything else he didn't like about himself, but he had no idea how wrong he was. To Jake he was perfect.  
  
Jake let his gaze travel down slowly, savoring every detail of his boyfriend's body. His eyes stopped at the small rows of scars on his thighs. They were usually unnoticable, but the hot water made the thin lines stand out red on his skin.  
  
It hurt Jake to see them, to know that Rich had once been at a low enough point in his life to do that to himself, and Jake hadn't been there to stop it. But now he leaned forward and kissed the scars, lips lingering for a moment. He needed Rich to know that every part of him was beautiful to Jake, though he already told him that constantly.  
  
Rich felt his heartrate pick up as he stood above him, but he wasn't sure if it was due to the intimate gesture or the fact that Jake's face was inches from Rich's dick. His very, very erect dick to be specific. Probably both.  
  
As if reading his mind, Jake brought a hand up and cupped his balls for a moment, before slowly stroking Rich all the way down. Rich felt his hips buck slightly as he shuddered. Whatever he had thought earlier about how flushed and hot he could get Jake, it was all hypocritical. Rich was just as desperate for contact, arguably more so.  
  
Jake went back and fourth a couple more times, barely brushing his fingers along Rich's cock. It was agoizing. Unlike Rich who was usually eager to get going, Jake liked to take things slow with as much teasing as possible. It drove Rich crazy.  
  
Rich whined as Jake let go of his cock to trail his hands up the backs of his thighs and ass and then back down to rest behind his upper thighs. Rich shuddered under every touch. God, he was hopeless.  
  
A moment later Rich felt a familiar warmth on his dick and looked down to see Jake's lips wrapped around the tip. His eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan escaped him as Jake pressed his tongue onto the sensitive slit. But then just as suddenly as the warmth had appeared it was gone. Rich opened his eyes to see that Jake had pulled away.

_What the fuck?_

  
Jake brought his hand back and started stroking Rich again, which Rich certainly wasn't opposed to, but _god_ he needed Jake's mouth back on him.  
  
"Please, Jake," Jake smirked as Rich whimpered out the barely audible words.  
  
"Hm?" Jake suddenly pulled his hand back, depriving Rich of all contact. So, _that_ had been a mistake.  
  
"What do you want, babe? Use your words." He was using that patronizing tone of his, the one that made Rich want to punch him in the face and fuck him senslessly all at once.  
  
Well, more like _be_ fucked senslessly _by_ him, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Please suck me off." Rich's words tumbled out in almost a choked sob.   
  
In past relationships, Jake hadn't ever been this into teasing. But the way Rich got so needy and whiny _so_ easily, it was such an amazing turn on.  
  
Finally, _finally_ , Jake smiled and took Rich back into his mouth.  
  
And God, it felt amazing. He was barely even moving yet and he already had the boy seeing stars.  
  
Jake could taste the precum already starting to seep into his mouth, and he started slowly bobbing his head up and down.  
  
Rich moaned loudly as he did so. "Oh my god, Jake, _yes_."  
  
Jake had to crane his neck at an awkward angle from the position he still sat in on the floor, but he didn't mind. Seeing, hearing, and _feeling_ Rich react to every little thing he did was beyond worth it.  
  
Rich gripped Jake's hair and shoved his head down harder. Jake took the hint, picking up the pace as he tightly gripped onto the backs of Rich's thighs.  
  
Rich's mouth was constantly open, his loud moans almost never broken by silence. Jake could feel him throbbing inside his mouth. He was almost there. Almost.  
  
Jake pulled nearly all the way back before thrusting his mouth back down with full force, taking Rich in completely. And that's all it took.  
  
Rich screamed Jake's name as his back arched and hips bucked and he finally came into Jake's mouth. His head hit the shower wall behind him, but, jesus, that was the last of his concerns in the moment. Rich was in heaven.  
  
Without even a _hesitation_ , Jake swallowed everything. Rich had no idea how he always did that. He himself had gotten pretty experienced in sucking Jake off too, but he still almost always had to spit at least some out. And Jake  _never did._ It was incredible.

Jake stood up and pulled Rich into his arms, holding the shorter boy to his chest as he started coming down from his unbelievably good high. They stood like that for a minute, just embracing as the water poured over their bodies.  
  
"God, I love you." Jake pushed back Rich's wet hair so he could see that gorgeous, gorgeous face, before leaning down to kiss him soflty.  
  
"I love you too." Rich smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Now get out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some of us have to get ready for work, babe." Jake opened the door and nudged him out slightly.  
  
Rich reluctantly stumbled out of the shower and grabbed a towel to begin cleaning himself up. As an after thought, he flicked on the fan for Jake before leaving. It had gotten pretty steamy in there.  
  
Well, that was one hell of a way to start a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to kudo and comment bc im attention thirsty and need to say that on everything i write smh im sorry


End file.
